Lauren
by tapoutmaster
Summary: Spoiler 6x18 This is what I would like to see what happen at the end of this eposide


Lauren

"The secret to getting away with lying is believing with all your heart, that goes for lying to yourself even moreso than lying to another." -Elizabeth Bear

Time was running out for the BAU. Emily has just a little time left before she ends up dead. The BAU was around thinking about the profile that Emily gave Clyde Easter. Agent Seaver looked up over the pictures and notes.

"Ok so how does this fit in as who he is as a family annihilator?"

" Prentiss is rolling in."

" A annihilator has a view on who his family is."

" Actually he was a orphan."

" Well think of family´s with possession till some law shartted that and start some killing."

" But Doyle wasn't married."

" Children?"

"No."

"You wrote in your profile, that he carry out his murders with surgical like position."

"Yes."

" No, collateral damage."

" That's right."

Agent Rossi picked up a picture of a boy. He look at it.

" Perhaps this child was a surrogate for the one he had."

" Say Doyle had a child, that you didn't know about, would it be possible that Prentiss did?"

" Then why would she keep it from me."

" Who else was in the compound when you aressted Doyle?"

" Just his staff."

" All Irish."

" Yeah."

" That´s a start."

At the warehouse, Emily was on her last string. Ian walked up behind her.

" When Fay told me, that you were in the city. He said that you knew where I already was. If that was the truth, you know what this is about. Game is over love, time for a last confession."

Ian pulled out the gun and cocked it. He held it up to Emily's head.

" Take me where he died. I want to see it!"

Ian uncock the gun, he started to untie Emily's legs.

"Just breath, just breath, 4,3,2,1..."

Ian had the gun pointed to Emily's head guiding her down a narrow hall.

Emily couldn't fight back. She knew this is the end.

" Go to your father, that's what you said. I never told anyone the truth about Declan. You are the only one and you put him in your profile didn't you?"

"Yes."

" For two years I didn't talk the North Koreans use everything against me that you gave them."

Ian and Emily stopped. He pulled out pictures to show Emily.

"Wasn't until they showed me these."

Emily couldn´t look at those pictures. It was Declan and Lousie tied up.

" They laughed at me, as I weep and you caused all of this, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

Ian turned Emily around. He pointed to a corner.

"That corner is where he died and that´s where I am going to kill you."

Ian pushed Emily to the corner. She hit her face to the wall. Ian pulled out his gun and cocked it, he pointed right at Emily. Emily got on her knees and looked Ian right in the eyes.

"There's something, you don´t know about those photos."

Back at the police station, Garcia is looking up the staff, which was at the compound. Hotch and Easter were beside her reading the information.

" I got him, I match Irish immigration records base on Doyles employees. Declan Jones. He's the only bot that matches he settled in Boston eight years ago. Adopted gaurdian Lousie Jones."

" She was Doyles house keeper."

" Are they still alive?"

"Declan and his monther went missing seven years ago, bodies were never found."

Garcia kept typing information on the two of them.

"Wait what is this, - uhhmm,- God someone took pictures of them beening shot."

"Is there an address?"

Garcia kept looking. She found out the address.

"It looks like a warehouse, could be big enough to house a small army. With weapons and supples, it has its own permeate. I got it 1518 Adam Street."

Back in the small corner Emily decide, it was time to come clean and make her confession to Ian Doyle.

" After your arrest I relocated Louise and Declan, and then I got a call. Interpol has sent back your profile. The head of the terriost divison wanted more dirt on you, so they can break you."

"So you use my son as a promotion."

"No, I wouldn't let him be a pawn. The things they would have done to him, to get you talk. But I knew if I didn't co-operate they would going to find him eventualy ,so I had to..."

"Had to do what?"

" I had to end his suffering before it begin."

Ian was getting angry and he smashed her in the face. Emily let out a groan.

Garcia was still looking at those photos of Louise and Declan getting shot. Reid was helping her to see if he can get a clue. He saw something he pointed out to Garcia.

"Look at that."

"Morgan come here and look at this."

Ian pick up Emily and throw her against the wall. He started to shake her and push her around.

"What did you do, you put him in your profile, what else did you do?"

"I put him in the profile after the pictures were taken."

Emily knew that Ian didn't get what she was telling him. She had to keep him stalled.

Morgan walked over to Reid and Garcia, to see what Reid wanted him to look at.

" What, it is blood clothing in the hand Reid."

" No, look at the finger nails."

They look at the photo. The nails were Emily's.

"Oh my god!"

"You don't even know, when those pictures were taken, you don't know that!"

"Yes I do, I am the one who is holding the gun."

Ian spun Emily around and throw her into a rack. And then back on the floor. Emily pushed herself up a little, she took a breath.

"Do you want to hear his last words to me?"

Ian came over and kick her in the ribs. Then he kicked her in the face.

"He said, that he look pretty good for a dead kid, then he got on a plane and I never saw him again.'

"Hes alive!"

Ian kicked Emily again over and over. Emily groan. She knew, she had to fight back or she will be dead.

"Just because I held a gun to his head didn't mean, that I shot him. I only had to make you and the North Koreans believe that he was dead."

Ian pick up Emily and threw her against the wall. Outside Morgan and swat were coming in quielty and shooting down Ian's men one by one.

Emily had her back to Ian. He pulled out the gun from his hand and pointed it at Emily's head.

"No, your lying!"

Emily elbowed Ian in the gut, she got her handcuffed hands around his neck and started to choke him. Morgan and swat were sweeping and shooting down the men. Emily pulled Ian back.

"I beat you Ian!"

Ian punched Emily in the face with his elbow.

Emily held her ground and put Ian to his knees with a kick behind his knee cap.

"Even before you got out from North Korea. I beat you, because I gave Declan his life back!"

"I'll find him!"

"No, you won't, every since you told me, that my people fading I been stalling you."

Hotch cut of the power. Emily looked up at the lights. Ian force her back into a table and they both started to wrestle around the floor. Emily got the upper hand and grab a piece of wood and started to smash Ian in the face with it. She drop the piece of wood and took her eyes of Ian, he grabbed a piece of wood and stuck it in her gut.

" Where is he, where is Declan?"

Emily fell to the ground. Ian leaned over her.

"Emily tell me, tell me where he is! Emily tell me!"

"No!"

Morgan came around the corner. He shot down a man. Ian heard the gun shot. Morgan turn another corner and saw Emily lying on the floor with a piece of wood sticking out of ran to her side and held her hand.

"I got her, I got her on the south side I need a medic!"

"Prentiss, hey, I am right here - your going to be alright."

"Morgan."'

Emily couldn't keep her eyes open. Her thoughts were on one person.

She thought to herself, that she won't be able to see those blue eyes.

"Stay with me, come on baby, stay with me."

Emily looked up at Morgan. She knew no one could save her.

"Let me go!"

"No, am not letting you go. HELP ME!"

"Listen to me, I know why you did all of this. I know what you did for Declan. I'm so pround of you, do you understand, that I'm so proud of you. Because you are my friend, and you are my partner."

Emily closed her eyes. She was thinking about how she should had that chance of love.

"No, Emily stay with me, if you can heard me, plaese just squeeze my hand."

Emily with all her strength squeezed his hand. She wish she could see her one more time.

"Yes there you go, Em just keep squeezing."

All the team members were in the waiting room. Waiting on news from Emily, she was in surgery. Reid was pacing back and forth while every one else were sitting. It's been a while. Hotch was pacing too. They all heard someone entering the room. They all looked up and saw JJ standing there.

JJ looked at the family she grew up with at the BAU for 6 years. The family, she missed so much when she got another good job. She saw all the sadness in their eyes and she knew they could see it in hers. She try to keep herself together trying not to let the tears fall.

Garcia started to cry, she could tell what JJ was about to say.

"She never made it of the table."

Every one started to cry. Reid got up from his chair and was walking out until JJ stop him.

"Spence."

"I never got to say goodbye."

"Come here."

JJ pulled Reid into a hug and he broke down into tears. JJ looked around to everyone Garcia and Morgan were hugging each other, while Rossi cover his head and Seaver had her knees up to her chest. JJ looked right at Hotch, as he walk out of the room. He looked at the exit sign and right back at JJ. She walked out into the area where Hotch was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she is gone JJ."

"I know, me either, we did our best to get to her."

"We were late."

"Hotch, don't blame yourself. Em wouldn't want that."

JJ kept trying to hold her tears in. Hotch look up at her.

"You loved her."

JJ look Hotch straight in his eyes. Through her tears.

"Yes, I did and I still do."

Hotch looked at her then walk back into the waiting room.

Couple of days after Emily passed away the furnerl was held. Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Rossi were carrying Emilly´s coffin to the gravesite. Everyone stood around the coffin while the preist said some words. After the priest finished, the team was allowed to place rose on the coffin.

JJ was the first to go up and lay a rose on it. She held her breath, she knew she had to be strong. Then Morgan place a rose, Seaver and Garcia were next, Reid and Rossi did the same, Hotch as the last one to lay a red rose. He looked over to JJ and saw that she was devastated, that she was trying to stay strong. She looked over to him and he could see a sparkle in her eye.

On the gravestone it said:

EMILY PRENTISS

OCT 12 1970- MARCH 7 2011

FIDELITY,BRAVERY,INTEGRITY

A week after the funeral JJ found herself walking down the street in Paris. She walked up to a woman and sat down, she pulled out a envelope, she slid it across the table.

"Passports from three different countries and a bank account in each one, to make you comfortable."

The woman pick up the envolpe.

"Thank you."

"Good luck."

The woman got up and started to walk away. JJ just watch her go, she turned around and shook her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw the woman. She stood up and look at her questionly.

The woman lifted her hand up and cupped JJ's face. She leaned down and kissed JJ on the lips - very softly. JJ returned the kiss, she was holding on to this moment. When the kiss ended the woman lean in and whispher in JJ's ear.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau. I always have and I always will."

With that the woman turned around and left JJ standing there.

"I Love You too, Emily Prentiss."

People will believe a big lie sooner than a little one, and if you repeat it frequently enough, people will sooner or later believe it."-Walter Langer


End file.
